the scouring of magvel
by Lincolnthearcher
Summary: Characters from Path of radiance, shadow dragon and blazing sword are sent to magvel to protect it from a dangerous foe... FIRST FIC, dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1: son of the Sniper King

**What up? I am Lincoln (but not really,) and this is FINALLY MY FIRST FIC! WOOTZ! Review if you like, no flames.**

Hi. It is I, Lincoln the sage sniper, to tell you about my life. This story starts with me (of course) in Frelia, the country that was joined with the divine theocracy Rausten by the marriage of king Innes and Queen L'arachel.

Also known as my mom and dad.

Yes- I am the nineteen year old prince of Frelia. Hold the applause. I am in combat training with my father with the bow and also with my mother for anima magic.

They say I have my father's talent for archery. Yeah, no. If I did, you'd think I'd at least be able to hit a target twice in a row.

Magic is another story. I can aim just fine, but I've developed a block and can't cast more than elfire.

But enough about my troubles and more about the story. it begins with me and a few of my friends attempting to clear out some of the leftover monsters from the demon war. There was me, colm, neimi, Ross, and usually hangs back with me and neimi in case things go he never actually fights.

This time was pretty routine at first, with revenants, bonewalkers, and an entombed. It started to get pretty foggy after a while, but Ross was still chopping up bonewalkers without a care, colm was stealing lancereavers and gold easily, and me and Neimi were still good shots. about an hour the whole skirmish went, and was still going on when I started running out of arrows.

"Got any spare arrows, Lincoln?" Neimi asked me. Damn. Why now?

"Maybe if you'll go out with me tomorrow." I stated calmly instead of saying what i was thinking. Yes sir, I do very much want a girlfriend.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, amused. "No. And can't you use magic?" I never thought of that.

I handed over half a dozen arrows and pulled out my thunder tome. I noticed that the fog was starting to clear. Just then three Deathgoyles flew in towards us. Ross threw a hand axe and killed one, and I blasted another with thunder.

But one more kept coming. It flew toward Neimi and thrust its lance at her. She yelped as her left arm was grazed by the spearhead. Colm yelled and jumped forward to help his girlfriend when a tomahawk, a javelin and a silver sword ripped the Deathgoyle apart.

"What the HELL was that creep!" Yelled a deep, gruff voice. I turned to where the weapons came from and saw a huge guy with heavy armor and blue hair cussing up a blue streak, a young man with red hair in blue armor that most girls would likely die for, and a young nomad woman with green hair running toward Neimi with a vulnerary.

The man with red hair attempted to calm down the bigger man. "I didn't know Lyn could throw a sword like that."

"I panicked." Said the green haired woman-Lyn, I guess. "Are you alright?" She said to Neimi.

"I'm fine," said Neimi, who looked like she was about to cry. "Who are you three?"

Colm stepped forward and knelt down next her and started whispering something in her ear.

The big guy grunted and said "I'm Hector. Marquess of Ostia. Lyn's my wife."

"true." Said Lyn who was now pouring vulnerary on a protesting Neimi's wound.

"I'm Eliwood, the Marquess of Pherae." Said the young red haired man.

"So what are these places you're mentioning?" Asked Ross, speaking for what was probably the first time today.

Hector raised an eyebrow at him "you're holding your axe wrong." He said

Ross looked down and corrected himself. "Whoops. But seriously, what is Pherae and Ostia?"

"Don't tell me-" began Hector, only to be interrupted by a druid with a monocle

"Milord's, there, ah, seems to be a bit of a, ah, problem, the, ah- oh, but who are these charming young people?"

"Good point." Growled Hector. He jabbed his finger at us. "Who exactly are you?"

"Lincoln, prince of Frelia. This is Colm, Ross, Neimi, and Joshua." I replied. "Now, would you please come up to the castle with us so you could speak-" I was cut of by the druid again.

"Excuse me, but is this...Magvel?"

"Finally someone's talking sense! Yes, you are in Magvel."

The druid leapt gleefully into the air. "Yes! Yes! It worked! It worked! I told them it would work and it did! Yes! I am canas by the way, druid in service of-" he paused for a moment. "But you wouldn't know of those places of course. You said something about the castle? Brilliant! Let's go right now!"

I blinked a few times before speaking. "Okay. Follow me, then."

"But what about the other monsters?" Asked Ross.

"I took them all out while you were busy." Said Joshua, as he materialized next to me. "We're free to go."

"Alright." I said. "Follow me."

**And it's done! A little lame, but LIVE WITH IT. See ya later, and please pm me if you have something to say.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet (most of) the cast

I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM!

sorry 'bout That. I forgot to do the disclaimer last chappy, so I have to do it twice this time. I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM! AS IF!

On an unrelated note, if you haven't read spellbinding radiance by foxwolfjackson, do so now. Or after you read this, I don't care which. it is a (now that I think of it,) very similar fic to this. If you were wondering, no, this is not a rip-off of the aforementioned fic. I had this idea before I read that. DON'T SUE ME!

...If you haven't noticed, I'm a fan of caps lock. But seriously, I try my best not to rip stuff off, so don't flame me if you see something familiar.

Enough of me. On to the fic!

-chapter two-

The way back to Frelia castle was uneventful. I spoke a bit with Eliwood on the way back to the country. (that's right, we were actually in Grado. Don't panic.) He told me about their ruling houses and how the country was divided, and I was surprised to find they were similar to us.

Around eleven o'clock we made it back to the castle. I led the way back to my father's throne room, where he was no doubt awaiting us. We entered, and there he was, lounging on the gold and marble throne of Frelia. He saw us, and straightened, smiled and spoke. "ah, Lincoln. So you made it back finally. what slowed you so much? Were the demons too much?"

I knelt at the throne for a moment, then straightened up and spoke. "The monsters were easy, although if it weren't for the timely intervention of these four, we may have come back without neimi. may I introduce lords Hector and Eliwood, lady Lyn, and Canas of Elibe." I said, stepping aside and letting them approach.

My dad frowned, gestured towards Eliwood, and said "are you Eliwood? There was someone here, requesting your presence. He became violent when we said you weren't here, and finally left in a fury. He says he was going to 'convince us to release him'."

"Who was he? Did he leave a name?" Growled Hector. He seemed perturbed.

"...Ephidel." Spoke the king, his brow beginning to crease.

"Shit. I thought the dragon killed him." Spoke the blue haired man.

"If I may," began Canas, fiddling with his monocle. "perhaps- wait. I would like to speak with your court mages. If there are any skilled in elder magic, I would prefer to speak to them."

My father nodded and sent for Knoll. He was studying in Frelia with the other mages. The two left, conversing in quiet tones. He then looked back to our group. "you three must be tired. I'll send for servants to cater to your needs. You may leave now."

The the lords left, and innes (I'm calling him innes from now on, alright?) Stepped down from the throne, stretched, and smiled apologetically "that throne might be pretty, but it's uncomfortable as hell. Are you alright, Neimi?"

Figures.

"I'm fine sir." She squeaked, slightly in awe of the sniper king.

"Good. Also, you may like to know, Ewan and Amelia are back from their travels to different countries. They should be here any minute now." There was a general buzz of excitement at thus news, because everyone likes Ewan and Amelia. They left after the demon war and went to countries across the oceans, always bringing stuff back. Once, they went to a country called Archanea, and brought back several dragonstones for Myrrh. Eventually, part of darkling woods was burned down because the divine stone was "Stronger than she thought".

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The time between the announcement and the arrival was boring, as half an hour was spent tapping toes and admiring decor. Despite being a military genius, my dad is a bad time , however the palace guards came to notify us of their arrival. Within a few minutes (castle Frelia is quite extensive), Amelia came into the throne room and ran up and hugged a flustered innes, followed by a calmer Ewan, who ambled in whistling a short tune and perked up when he saw his friends Ross and Colm. He was followed by- hey, where'd all my breath go?

A gorgeous young cavalier- probably their daughter- was currently following Ewan into the room. From somewhere far away, I could hear Ewan introducing her as Melina, named after her mother. As she turned to face me, her eyes flashed for a moment. then she smiled and said "so what'cha looking at?"

Hey, where'd my breath go again? Oh, probably had something to do with her KILLER LANCE SMACKING INTO ME! That HURTS! Does she lift weights or something!?

She trotted over to me, leaned over, and said "Sorry, I don't like guys with wandering eyes." She was not amused when I replied "Are you a poet?", and thwacked me in the stomach again.

Satisfied that I had been punished enough, she meandered back to her parents side. As i stood back up, I had to endure the snickers and taunts from my fellows. I even heard someone- I think it was Colm- do the whipcrack sound. Dammit, that's funny. Now even I'm giggling like a sick sadist. Hey, alliteration. I'm so smart.

But I'm rambling. Exchanges of words between my father and the returning family would be a boring transcript, so I'll skip it. After a bit of speaking and gift-giving (an axe called Hauteclare for Ross,) the conversation grew dry. An awkward silence pervaded the room, when an explosion rang out. Everyone leapt to their feet and drew weapons, as a coughing Lord Hector stumbled through the column of smoke coming through the door, looked up, and shot both hands in the air. This was a good choice, since there was a steel bow, a silver bow, two steel lances, Hauteclare, two killing edges, a blast of Elfire, and a blast of Fenrir aimed at him.

"Do you mind telling us what that was about, Hector? " snarled innes, a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Ah... A wizard did it?" he intoned uncertainly. " Specifically Canas."

"I was not aware of the antimagic spells in the castle walls, and Knoll was unwilling to divulge the secrets of the castle. Commendably loyal. I am mostly sure I didn't damage anything. In the meantime, did you realize there is a pegasus knight approaching the castle?"

"It could be my sister, half-queen of Renais. " innes said.

" Half-queen? Strange title." said Ewan, who had not been in the country for five years. "but it makes sense. If Eirika is half-queen, and Tana is half-queen, then Seth and Ephraim are half-kings?"

"no, Seth is still captain of the guard. I applaud his decision to not complicate things further."

"Tana's here!" yelled the guard outside. In stormed Tana, a worried expression clouding her features.

"Sister! What goes amiss? Did Ephraim piss you off again?" called Innes.

"No time for banter, Innes. Ide is being raided by black-robed mercenaries, and the royal Knights are still handling Carcino." Ah, Carcino. The root of all evil. "fortunately, a paladin, a swordmaster and a sage are holding them off, along with a young Falcon Knight who brought me the news."

Ross was looking anxious, and for good reason. His aging and crippled father lived there, with his girlfriend, who helped Ross take care of him. Garcia was hit full in the chest with the demon king's ravager attack, and only survived because of his great stamina, and he was caught by Moulder. Knoll examined him and found that his spinal cord had been snapped at the base, and he was Paralyzed from the waist down. His life expectancy was shortened dramatically, and he was prone to sickness. Ross took care of him, and catered to his every need, and neglected his own at the same time. He probably wouldn't eat if it weren't for Heather.

Heather was a shaman, Knolls cousin, and very beautiful. She brought out the best of Ross, and was currently taking care of Garcia for him. She is quiet, reserved, and her Lunas hurt like hell. The relationship between the three of them is beautiful. Ross loves his father, Garcia adores his son, and Heather is kind enough to care for both of them.

Sometimes I wish my father was a bit more... Well, fatherly. But that's beside the point.

I tuned back in to the conversation to hear Innes say "So, a straight charge is our best chance. We'll break in, kill 'em all, and feast our victory. Not difficult."

"Wait." Spoke up Lyn, who had been mostly silent until now. "Black fang. They were a group of assassins from our home. This bodes ill with me. We'll come and see what's up."

"Welcome aboard. " said Innes, grinning.

AND THAT'S THIS WEEK/MONTH/YEAR'S UPDATE! YAYS! Can anybody guess the new characters? I bet not! If you want a hint, they are not from blazing sword.

And now... FOR SOMETHING ENTIRELY DIFFERENT!

My companions and I trudged through the desert sands, slowly making our way towards the building in the distance.

"I would advise you to use a bit more caution." My advisor said, leading her horse beside her. "After all, there are only the four of us, and those that live there may be hostile."

I sighed." Thank you. The fact remains that we are nearly out of water, and that's the only building in sight."

The dark haired mage beside me spoke up. "Strategically speaking, we are a well balanced group of warriors, and perfectly capable of holding our own."

I smiled a bit. "Thank you. It's very encouraging to hear that from you."

The orange clad trueblade, my partner for life, piped up as well. "Hey, boss! Looks like a sandstorm heading our way! Could you carry this brave sword so I can run faster?"

"Oh, fine, Mia. Anything for you, I suppose." She giggled a bit at my answer as I took the heavy weapon.

I looked to the horizon and saw the storm she spoke of. I sighed, shouldered my golden broadsword, and kept walking.

If you haven't guessed yet, I am Ike Greil, and I am sick of this damn desert.

Well, I suppose that's all! See ya next chapter!


End file.
